


It gets better

by KidScrappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating for a while, and Oikawa plans to take their relationship a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It gets better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fill for the SWAG kink meme 2016.
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> "Give me the most disgustingly cheesy romantic sex ever. Rose petals. Candles. Soft music. Looking deeply into each other eyes. Holding hands. Breathless, gentle kisses.
> 
> Then make everything go wrong in the most hilarious way you can."

Hajime pulls away from their kiss, “The candles are a little over the top.”

“You think so?” Oikawa asks, “I thought they were romantic.”

“You’re trying too hard, idiot.” Hajime leans in for a quick kiss. “It’s all of it together. People only play soft music in the background in movies.”

Oikawa pouts. “I just wanted everything to be perfect, I’ve never done any of this before.”

“Well, neither have I,” Hajime replies. “But I think we can figure it out together.”

He pulls Oikawa close and into a kiss once more. It may be a little over the top but Hajime would be lying if he said it didn’t suit Oikawa. His boyfriend never did anything halfway. Not in school. Not in volleyball. And, apparently, not when it came to dating Hajime. He suspects it might have been annoying if he wasn’t so completely head over heels himself.

Oikawa tentatively licks at Hajime’s lower lip, still nervous even though this is hardly the first time they’ve made out, and Hajime opens up to him easily. He knows the inside of Oikawa’s mouth just as well as his own by now and knows just where to lick and bite to make Oikawa’s breath come fast and needy.

Hajime moves his hand from Oikawa’s shoulder to low on his waist, right where his shirt rides up the tiniest bit to press his fingertips to the warm skin there. At the first brush of skin on skin he can feel Oikawa gasp into his mouth, and Hajime swallows it down greedily.

Oikawa’s hands are buried in Hajime’s hair, probably messing it up beyond saving, but he can’t find it in himself to care too much. Not when Oikawa is gently pulling on the strands to make Hajime arch his neck to allow Oikawa access to his throat. He trails down soft, careful kisses. Taking care to not leave any marks where anyone could see them, and pulls down Hajime’s shirt collar to keep going when he reaches his clavicle.

“You can take my shirt off,” Hajime suggests, voice already a bit hoarse from kissing. “If you want?”

Oikawa nods eagerly and with trembling hands he slowly lifts Hajime’s shirt up and over his head. His hands ghost of Hajime’s chest and abdomen, seemingly setting out to touch every single inch of him, and making a blush rise high on Hajime’s cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa nearly whispers, doing nothing to lessen Hajime’s embarrassment.

“I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here,” he replies.

“Hold on,” Oikawa says. He lifts his hands off of Hajime’s skin to pull of his own shirt and Hajime nearly moans at the sight.

He’s seen Oikawa without a shirt before, it’s impossible not to when he shares a locker room with the guy every single day, but here, in the soft lighting of the candles placed all around the room and with the cheesy romantic music playing in the background Oikawa has become a whole new level of beautiful.

“Damn,” he says, with as much reverence in his voice as Oikawa displayed in his touches earlier. “Look at you.”

“I knew you thought I was pretty,” Oikawa says, but he sounds more pleased than confident.

Hajime hums a reply while gently pushing Oikawa back onto the mattress, taking advantage of all this newly exposed skin to kiss down Oikawa’s sides where he knows he’s sensitive.

Oikawa squirms under his touch, but instead of trying to get away it seems like he’s trying to get Hajime closer and he is more than happy to oblige, following the line of Oikawa’s hips down to the waistband of his jeans. He brings his hands down to the waistband as well and looks up at Oikawa to ask for permission. When Oikawa nods he carefully undoes the button and pulls the zipper down.

Oikawa sighs with the relieved pressure, and Hajime can see that his dick has already gotten hard with just kissing.

“You’re really excited about his huh?” he asks teasingly, grazing his fingers over the outline of Oikawa’s dick through his boxers.

Oikawa tries to hide his scarlet cheeks behind his hands. “Iwa-chan is so mean,” he murmurs against his palms. “Of course I’m excited. I’ve wanted to do this with you ever since you returned my feelings.”

Hajime stops his teasing at those words, looking up curiously in the direction of Oikawa’s face. “That long?” he asks.

Oikawa’s fingers tremble where they cover his eyes. “Longer than that, probably.”

Hajime peels Oikawa’s hands away, despite Oikawa’s noises of protest, and presses soft kisses to his fingertips, only causing Oikawa to blush harder.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Hajime says between kisses, “It’s not like I didn’t want to either.”

Oikawa twists his hands in Hajime’s grasp to interlace their fingers. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Hajime replies. The smile Oikawa shows him in response makes him shiver and lean down so he can feel it pressed against his lips.

Oikawa slides his free hand through the short, coarse hair at the back of Hajime’s neck and nudges at him to flip their positions. Hajime rolls onto his back, pulling Oikawa on top of him, warm and heavy and absolutely perfect. He slides his hand down into his boyfriend’s already loosened jeans to grab at his ass, causing Oikawa to grind down against him in the most delicious way, making them both moan into each other’s mouths.

Oikawa moves his mouth away from Hajime’s to instead return to leaving a wet trail of kisses down his throat once more. Now that they’re both shirtless there’s nothing stopping Oikawa from going down further and gently biting at Hajime’s shoulder before sucking a hickey there.

This time Hajime is the one moving his hips up to grind against Oikawa, but the fabric of his jeans keeps him from getting the friction he wants. He groans in frustration and lightly grazes his fingernails over Oikawa’s back to get his attention.

Oikawa comes back into his field of vision with his lips red and swollen from kissing and his eyes half lidded and Hajime can’t help arching up to coax him into another kiss. Oikawa kisses him so good, he could almost be content with just that. Almost.

“C- can we please take these off?” he asks carefully, tugging at the waistband of Oikawa’s jeans. Oikawa’s eyes go wide and he nods eagerly before half rolling away from Hajime to pull his jeans and boxers down in one go. Emboldened by Oikawa’s action Hajime goes to take of the rest of his own clothes but he’s stopped by Oikawa’s hands on his wrists.

“Let me?” he asks shyly and Hajime swallows hard.

“Sure,” he replies and watches as Oikawa undoes his belt and slowly pulls down his jeans for him. His mouth is only a few inches behind, mouthing at the waistband of Hajime’s underwear and Hajime wonders if he’s going to ruin Oikawa’s plans for the evening if he comes in his boxers right now.

Oikawa pulls his jeans off all the way and sets his hands on Hajime’s thighs, stroking them all the way up to where Hajime’s underwear still covers his hips.

“Oikawa,” Hajime all but moans, “Please.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice as Oikawa pulls down his boxers as well. Hajime’s dick, already fully hard as well, springs free and he gasps at the cold air hitting it before Oikawa is already on him to kiss at the shaft and his gasp trails off into a needy groan.

His hands fly down to curl into Oikawa’s beautiful hair and he can _feel_ the way Oikawa hums appreciatively against his cock. He bites down on his lower lip to keep from screaming out and tugs at Oikawa’s hair to pull him away from his dick.

Oikawa looks up confused and slightly hurt.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Hajime explains.

“Are you saying you couldn’t give me two, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks with a smile and _fuck_ , Hajime is never going to be able to look at that mouth without imagining what it looks like wrapped around his dick anymore.

“Probably,” he admits truthfully. “But that’s not what you wanted to do today.”

Oikawa’s smile turns into something a little more cunning and he sits up to straddle Hajime’s hips. Hajime only regrets asking Oikawa to stop for a split second before he decides that having his boyfriend in his lap like this, naked and fully hard and looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world, is definitely worth it.

“So,” Hajime asks, swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat. “What did you want to do today?”

Oikawa trails his hand down Hajime’s chest and Hajime can feel his dick twitch in response to even that simple touch.

“I want to ride you.”

Hajime thinks he should get some sort of award for not blowing his load then and there. As it is he throws his head back and groans low in his throat.

“So I take it you are okay with that?” Oikawa asks.

“I am definitely okay with that,” Hajime replies quickly. “But I don’t really know what I should be doing.”

“That’s okay!” Oikawa says and he leans over to grab something from the drawer of his nightstand. “I did some research and I already got everything we need.” He holds up a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube for Hajime to see. An already half empty bottle of lube.

“Did you…” Hajime lets his question trail off, only pointing weakly at the lube.

Oikawa flushes that beautiful red again and avoids Hajime’s gaze. “I wanted to make sure I could take you.”

Hajime sits up and pulls his boyfriend into an embrace. “You’re so amazing,” he whispers in his hair. “I love you.”

Oikawa pulls back from his arms just far enough to press their foreheads together. “That’s not very convincing Iwa-chan. You’re a teenage boy after all, you would say ‘I love you’ to everyone who just offered to get you off.”

“Never,” Hajime replies stubbornly. “I only love you.”

Oikawa leans in to press a chaste peck to Hajime’s lips. “I love you too.”

Before Hajime can chase after Oikawa’s mouth for a better kiss Oikawa is pushing him down on his back again. “Do you want to prepare me?”

Hajime swallows again. “Maybe you should do it? You can probably do it better than I can.”

“Well, I did get some practice,” Oikawa says, tilting the bottle of lube to the side to show off how much is left. “But don’t you just want to see me finger myself Iwa-chan?”

Hajime grunts instead of giving an actual reply, mostly because he can’t deny that that is definitely an added bonus.

Oikawa moves off of his lap and onto his knees. “It’s really not that hard, you just have to make sure you use enough lubrication,” he explains. And to demonstrate he pops open the cap on the bottle and pours a liberal amount on his right hand. Hajime watches intently as Oikawa rubs his fingers together, making sure it’s evenly spread out and warmed up before reaching behind himself.

From this angle he can’t see much more than the way Oikawa’s face scrunches up in concentration and what must be at least a little bit of pain. He brings his hands up to rest on Oikawa’s hips, rubbing soothing circles against them as Oikawa gets used to the sensation of his fingers in his ass.

It doesn’t take long before the pained expression slides from Oikawa’s face and his mouth falls open in a soft moan. Hajime’s fingers dig into the flesh on Oikawa’s hips and he leans closer to capture his mouth in a kiss. It’s messier than before, Oikawa not doing much more than panting against Hajime’s lips while Hajime licks into him but it’s hot and doesn’t even notice his hands sliding from Oikawa’s hips to his ass until he bumps into Oikawa’s hand.

They pull away simultaneously, just looking at each other for a moment. “Do you want to try?” Oikawa asks.

Hajime, not trusting his vocal chords to produce anything resembling words anymore, nods and he can feel Oikawa sliding his own fingers out of himself.

“You’ll need some extra lube, Iwa-chan,” he says as he wipes his fingers on the bed spread and offers Hajime the bottle.

Hajime pours some onto his fingers, squirming a little at how cold it is, and mimics the way Oikawa rubbed his fingers together before until it’s as warm as his skin.

He brings his hand back to Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa helpfully spreads his legs a little further so Hajime can get a better angle. He tentatively rubs against his boyfriend’s asshole. Oikawa wiggles his ass in a way that would be funny if Hajime wasn’t so turned on already.

“You don’t have to be so careful, Iwa-chan,” he comments, “I can take it.”

Hajime wonders if smacking Oikawa upside the head would ruin the mood but Oikawa already has a hand on his wrist and is guiding his finger inside himself.

Oikawa wasn’t kidding, Hajime’s index finger slides in relatively easily, even if he can still feel _Oikawa_ all around the digit. He carefully pulls back a little and slides back in and when he imagines the way Oikawa’s walls are contracting around him now doing the same to his dick he can feel the precum dribbling down his shaft.

Oikawa moans. “Just like that, Iwa-chan,” he mutters encouragingly. Hajime pulls his finger almost all the way out and thrusts back a little harder and Oikawa arches his back until their chests are pressed together and Hajime can feel he’s not the only one leaking precum.

“Another one, _please_ ,” Oikawa all but begs and it’s the sweetest sound Hajime has every heard, how could he say no to that? He slips his middle finger in with the next thrust and _oh_ , it’s definitely a lot tighter now.

Oikawa has dropped his head to Hajime’s shoulder and is panting heavily against his neck while Hajime thrusts in and out of him, until on one thrust the angle shifts and he goes deeper and Oikawa is biting down to muffle his scream. Hajime goes for the same spot again and again before Oikawa regains enough composure to move to slide off Hajime’s fingers.

“Not yet!” he all but shouts. “I don’t want to come yet either.”

“Does it really feel that good?” Hajime asks curiously.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know about the prostate, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asks, and when Hajime gives him a blank look he sighs deeply. “We can try to make you feel good that way next time, but right now I really want you inside me.”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Hajime replies and he wipes the lube on his fingers on his thigh as Oikawa grabs one of the condoms and carefully opens the package. Hajime bucks up into Oikawa’s fingers as he slides it on him, a testimony to how turned on he is right now and Oikawa pushes him back down gently before straddling his hips again.

“Let’s go slow, okay?” Oikawa asks as he rises up on his knees and positions himself over Hajime’s dick. Hajime nods and moves his hands to rest over where Oikawa’s are sitting on his chest.

As Oikawa sinks down on him it takes all his self control to not buck up and bury himself fully inside immediately. He bites his lip and clenches Oikawa’s hands hard enough for his knuckles to go white, but Oikawa doesn’t move faster. It seemingly takes _hours_ before he is fully seated on Hajime’s cock and by that time they are both breathing heavy and sweating.

“Give me a minute, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, eyes closed tightly while getting used to the sensation of Hajime inside him.

“Whatever you need,” Hajime replies. He takes proper hold of Oikawa’s hands and rubs little circles over where he squeezed so hard earlier.

Oikawa smiles down at him at the gesture. “I love you so much Iwa-chan.”

“I love you to too.”

It doesn’t take long before Oikawa starts moving. Slow, torturous circles against Hajime’s hips that have him keening and arching his back for _more_.

“You feel so good inside me,” Oikawa says between soft sounds of pleasure, which does nothing to make Hajime want to buck up into him less.

“Please tell me you’re ready?” he asks, very near desperately.

“Yeah I think so, hold on,” Oikawa replies and he lifts his hips slightly, letting Hajime slide out a few inches before dropping himself back down.

The resulting simultaneous moan makes Hajime very, very glad that Oikawa’s parents aren’t home. Even if he’s sure the rest of the block can hear them too. But before he can worry too much about his noise levels Oikawa is moving up and down again and he doesn’t care anymore, can’t care anymore. The world has shrunk down to feeling Oikawa clench around him and the steady hold they have on each other’s hands.

Oikawa bounces on him in a loose, searching rhythm until Hajime untangles their fingers and sets his hands on his boyfriend’s waist to guide them into something a little more steady.

He really should have known that Oikawa would never be quiet, not even during sex, and while the thought may have annoyed him before he is glad for how vocal his boyfriend is now. Every little sound that leaves Oikawa’s throat turns him on even further and makes him want to pleasure Oikawa as well as he can.

Oikawa arches his back as he rides him and when he finally finds that spot Hajime hit with his fingers before he screams Hajime’s name.

Hajime sits up without slowing down his pace and mouths at Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa buries his fingers in his hair and pulls him close until there is not a single inch of skin where they’re not touching.

“Iwa- _Hajime_!” he moans right into Hajime’s ear when he hits that spot again and Hajime loses his rhythm. “I love you so much Hajime. You’re so good. You feel so _good_.”

Hajime himself mutters a string of ‘Tooru’ into Oikawa’s hair as he bucks up as fast and as deep as he can, but it’s not enough, and Oikawa is pulling impatiently at his arms.

“I need you to go harder Hajime,” he keens and Hajime, ready to comply as usual, wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist to roll them over to get a better angle.

Except he rolls them right off of the bed.

He lands hard on Oikawa, but they’re still connected and Hajime has half a mind to just keep going until he lifts up and sees the shocked expression on Oikawa’s face.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Hajime.” Oikawa’s voice is soft but with an edge of panic, doing absolutely nothing to soothe Hajime’s worry. “There’s something wrong with my back.”

“What!?” Hajime pulls out, a little more roughly than probably is comfortable and moves away to give Oikawa some space. “What does it feel like?”

“I can’t really move,” Oikawa replies, the panic in his voice rising and making Hajime’s dick go flacid again faster than he thought possible. “I think I sprained something.”

“Fuck, hold on,” Hajime says, jumping to his feet and looking around the room for something more useful than candles and the stereo still playing that, now horribly out of place, romantic music. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

Oikawa wraps his arm around Hajime’s leg. “It’s not that bad! I’ll be fine, probably.”

“Just like you were fine when you sprained your fucking _knee_ I bet!” Hajime snaps, the only thing keeping him from pacing around anxiously being Oikawa hanging off his leg.

“It’s not like that!” Oikawa shrieks back. “Just get me some ice!”

“Yeah,” Hajime mumbles. “Yeah we should do that first. Do you have any ice packs in the freezer?”

Oikawa bites his lip. “I didn’t exactly think I would need one.”

Hajime grabs his phone from Oikawa’s dresser. “I think we have one at home, I’m calling my mom.”

“ _Iwa-chan_! You can’t!” Oikawa is almost crying now. “I don’t want auntie to see us like this!”

“Right,” Hajime says, suddenly realizing that they’re both very naked in a candlelit room with soft music playing and he’s still wearing a condom. Not an ideal situation for his mother to see him in. “I’ll get dressed and go grab it and come back. Just… don’t move and I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Oikawa finally lets go of Hajime’s leg and he gets dressed in record time, yelling at Oikawa to stay put once more on his way out of the door and running across the street to his own house.

'Next time,' he thinks to himself, 'they’re doing it on the floor.'


End file.
